Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gas distribution apparatus for uniformly spraying a gas and a substrate processing apparatus including the same.
An integrated circuit device is formed on a semiconductor substrate. The integrated circuit device is formed by repeatedly performing semiconductor fabrication processes, e.g., deposition processes and etching processes, on the semiconductor substrate. As the semiconductor substrate has a large diameter, a thickness distribution characteristic of a film deposited on the semiconductor substrate may be degraded, or an etch distribution characteristic in an etch process may be degraded.